


Mr. Lester and Mr. Howell

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Teacher AU, Teacher!Dan, Teacher!Phil, coming out (kinda), proposal, the students ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mr. Lester the english teacher is a single (as far as the students know) gay man. Mr. Howell is also a single (as far as the students know) gay man. It's only natural for the students to try and set them up. But what if it isn't needed?





	Mr. Lester and Mr. Howell

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely fluff so think of this as an apology fic for I'll Be Back Tomorrow Morning

Today was an easy day for Phil, known as Mr. Lester to his students. Today’s class was a work period for an upcoming essay, something he was sure many of the students needed. However, the ones who could use the work period the most were also the ones who were least likely to use it.

Unsurprisingly, the students had gotten bored of working, and were now instead asking Phil about his life. High schoolers loved gossip more than anything else, and Phil didn’t mind talking about his life too much. 

For as long as he’d been a teacher, he’d always gotten personal questions. At first, he’d tried to hide his personal life away from the students as much as he could, but he soon found that it forged a much relationship to tell them the whole truth. After all, it made him seem more human and less like a dictator who hated them. He was one of the most loved teachers at the school for a reason.

The only downside to the fact that the students knew his personal life was they also knew he was gay. At first, it had been awkward to come out to every class, but he soon learned not to force it. He’d mention he went on a date with someone, and when everyone would ask questions about who the lucky lady was, he’d casually mention they were a guy and continue answering questions.

There was a few homophobic comments, but they were rare. He felt like he was making a difference in these high schoolers live. After all, he was helping them adjust to the idea that some people are gay, and that’s perfectly ok. He’d even had a few of his students come out privately to him first, knowing he could relate. And he helped every single one of them through one of the toughest times of their lives.

Interestingly enough, he wasn’t the only young, gay, male teacher at the school. There was also the drama teacher Dan Howell, who was also gay and single. 

The students had picked up on this. It wasn’t all that hard. They both never mentioned a partner, and they both were fairly open about being gay. So naturally, all of their students collectively decided they should date.

Both him and Dan had talked about this before. They decided it was best not to respond to questions of that sort, deciding they wanted a little bit of privacy. 

And even if the students were perceptive, there were still little things that they missed.

 

Dan smiled to himself as he packed up his bag. He had just finished tutoring one of his students, and now it was time for him to head home. Luckily for him, his flat was close enough to school that he could walk.

When he opened the door to his flat, he could already smell dinner cooking.

Stepping into the kitchen, Dan saw Phil cooking what he assumed was a stir fry. Dan walked up behind Phil and put his arms around him, leaning his head on Phil’s shoulder. Phil turned and gave Dan’s nose a kiss before turning back to his stir fry. 

Dan gave him one last squeeze before going to take off his shoes and set his bag down. By the time he came back out, Phil was plating the stir fry. Giving Phil a quick kiss and a mumbled thank you, he dug into the food. It was delicious.

They both ate in silence, enjoying the food and each other’s company, when they were finished, Dan cleared the plates and they both sat down in the lounge.

“So,” Phil began, gaining Dan’s attention, “I was thinking about all the stuff the students say. Like about how we should get together and stuff. And I was wondering… should we come out to them? Like tell them that we’re together and stuff?”

Dan thought about it for a second, but he already knew his answer. They’d both pondered this for many hours on end, a question that would endlessly bother them. Dan replied, “Well, we have been together for awhile now. I suppose we could. Do you have something specific in mind?”

Knowing Phil, he;d only bring this up if he wanted to do this and if he had an idea in mind. Confirming Dan’s thoughts, Phil explained, “So there’s an assembly for pride month coming up soon. We could do it there? Like maybe kiss on stage or something? Make a dramatic skit or something? You’re good at this kind of thing.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

As the day of the assembly drew nearer, they both were predictably nervous. It wasn’t every day you told an entire gym full of high schoolers that you had been in a secret relationship with another teacher, especially when the entire school had been wanting you to get together for years. 

Even the principal was delighted when they told him they were together, and he naturally approved their idea.

When Phil went onstage at the assembly, he was nearly shaking from nerves, but Dan had managed to calm him down considerably. 

Holding the microphone so tight he was surprised it still worked, Phil started talking. “I have made it a point to be as open as possible with my students about who I am. However, this means I have to come out every year. It was terrifying when I first started, but now I’ve gotten more used to it as the years have passed. However, there is someone else here who can relate to this struggle. Mr. Howell goes through the same thing I do every year.”

Phil paused. He was so nervous. But they could do this. Dan was off to the side, nervous as well. But he was nervous for a completely different reason.

Phil continued, “So, I’d like to ask Mr. Howell to join me here.” Phil paused as Dan walked up next to him. However, Dan didn’t let Phil continue with his prepared speech. Instead, Dan grabbed the microphone from Phil, winking at him to let him know it was ok. The look of confusion on Phil’s face was still there, but he seemed slightly more calm.

“Me and Mr. Lester had planned out this whole long speech planned out. But then I had a better idea. As I’m sure some of you may have guessed, we are together. In fact, we have been for nearly 5 years. We even live together,” Dan paused for dramatic effect, “But I think it’s time we took it a step further.”

Dan got down on one knee and reached into his pocket for the box he knew was there. “Phil Lester, will you marry me?”

The cheering erupted around them as Phil frantically nodded and screamed “yes”. And when Dan put the ring on his finger, Phil pulled Dan into a kiss that made the students go even crazier if possible.

“I love you so much Dan.”

“I love you too Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
